


Careful What You Wish For.

by louis_wife505



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: House Theo, M/M, it could lead to thiam if y'all wanted it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: Theo is used to waking up in different places then where he originally went to sleep, but waking up in a whole different body is just ridiculous...





	Careful What You Wish For.

Theo woke up fully rested for the first time in weeks. No one bothered him or woke him up to tell him to move. He sat up after kicking off the blanket. He ran his hands over his face and reaches out for his seat to feel for his phone. When all he hits is air he opens his eyes, jumping up and looking around. 

He was in someone’s room. It was dirty with clothes tossed around and papers, and books scattered. Lots of history books. He grabbed one that was about Mykonos. He opened it and saw the name written inside. “Liam? I’m in Liam’s room?” 

Theo ran around to try and gather some clothes that might fit him. He threw them on and tried for a pair of shoes; amazed by how good everything fits. He looked around for keys and saw Liam’s phone and keys on the bedside table, along with Liam’s wallet. He hesitated at first but grabbed all three. 

He dashed out the door and ran down the stairs. He just made it to the door when he heard a woman’s voice call out to him. “Where do you think you’re going.” He paused and turned to her. “Uh…” He didn’t know what to say or who the woman was. He was about to just walk out when he caught his reflection in the mirror. 

He stared at the mirror for a second trying to make sense of it. “Liam, are you gonna answer your mother?” Theo turned back to the couple who he assumed were Liam’s parents. “Uh, right sorry...mom. I’m going to… Mason’s. We need to study for a test.” Theo smiled and dashed out the door. He saw three cars, two were too nice to be the teens car so he took the suburban. 

Just as he pulled out of the driveway he got a call, or well, Liam got a call. He checked Liam’s phone to see it was Scott. He hesitated answering. He wasn’t sure what was going on, or how he got in Liam’s body, or more importantly, where Liam and his own body was. He figured the pack could help so he answered. 

“Scott, look…” Scott didn’t give him a chance to speak, he just told him to meet at his place for a pack meeting. Theo sighed and started for Scott’s home. He can talk to the alpha then. Try to explain that he has no clue what happened and what was going on. He tried to think back to everything that happened that could have caused this. 

He had come up with nothing by the time he reached the alpha’s house. Every member of the pack was there including: Derek, Peter, Malia, Stiles, and Lydia. Theo started to worry that something big was happening. 

He parked the suburban and headed for Scott’s door. He was pulled in by Stiles. “Did you get it?” Theo looked at him confused. “The Star Wars movies, did you get them?” Theo shook his head and looked around. “I thought I told you that the next time I see you you better have watched them all, minus the newer ones.” 

Theo remembered watching Star Wars a lot with Stiles when they were younger. “Oh, I did watch them but I didn’t buy them. I borrowed them from Mason.” He figured that was a safe bet. Stiles eyed him and started asking him rapid fire questions about the movies. He answered with ease, smirking as he got them right. 

“Stiles, enough with the Star Trek quiz!” Scott called out . Theo and Stiles looked at him offended. How dare he. “Sorry, right yeah. There’s a new pack moving in and they ain’t the friendly type.” Everyone gathered around and started listening to what Scott and Stiles knew.

“From what I learned from Brayden is that a pack called the Shadow Pack is moving in, it’s alpha’s name is Raph.” The name of the pack had caught Theo’s attention. He knew a bit about the pack. Crossed paths with them when he helped the dread doctors deal with them.

“We caught one of the betas he had changed recently. Liam and Mason identified him as Kyle James from the high school. He gave us the name of a guy that brought him to the alpha, we’re guessing another beta. His name is Freddie Jones.” Theo knew him too, or more his girlfriend, Tiff. Bad ass blonde that didn’t take shit from anyone. 

“We were given the run around by a girl that Kyle said was his girlfriend, Jen who led us to Tiff, his actual girlfriend. She stone…” Theo cut in. “I know Tiff, I can handle her.” All eyes turned to him. Suddenly he was reminded he’s not Theo and there’s a chance that Liam said he didn’t know the chick.

“You sure Liam? With the full moon coming… Do you think you can handle your I.E.D?” Theo forgot all about that till Scott brought it up. “Oh, uh yeah, I think I can handle it.” He gave what was hopefully a dorky Liam smile. Scott nodded and told him she worked at the diner downtown and to head over now. So he did. Maybe being stuck in Liam’s body wasn’t so bad. At Least he could actually help now. 

It didn’t take long for Theo to get a place from Tiff to find Freddie. Theo took that to Scott and was told to tag along for back up. Theo is usually left out of this kind of work so it felt good to be a part of it. 

Unfortunately the pack was given the runaround by everyone they came across. Jen gave us Tiff. Tiff gave us Freddie. Freddie gave us Suzan. Suzan gave us Mike who ran the gay club. Which Scott was able to shut down the apparent drug and alcohol dealings that was happening in the club. Even Theo helped with a bit of intimidation. Mike did give us the names of the girls he said could get us to Raph, Sue Ann and Jamie. 

When they found the girls they were fighting and had to be pulled apart by Theo and Malia. They were more interested in fighting each other so all Scott had to do was ask a question and the girls gave him a name. Larry Crowe, he was the owner of the new all ages club that opened up a few months ago. 

Larry was a jumpy kind of beta. He sensed Scott’s alpha power and he immediately gave in. “Look, I don’t know much about what Raph is doing. He just came to me and offered to be an investor in my club, he promised me more business.” He sat forward in his chair grabbing a pen and paper. “Talk to Johnny, Johnny Margera. He works at the ice rink.” 

On the drive over Theo looked to Scott. “I know this guy Johnny. Well, Theo knows him. The few times I’ve gone with Theo to get information about things he brought me to meet Johnny. He wasn’t a beta before.” Theo paused, normally he gets shut down and is forced to have a baby sitter. “I think… I think I should go in alone and talk to him. He might be more willing since he thinks I’m a friend of Theo.” Theo waited to be shut down and given his babysitter, like usual.

“Yeah, yeah I think that would be a good idea. Just give a shout if you need backup, I’ll be listening.” Scott smiled at him in a trusting way and Theo suddenly felt a warm feeling, like he belonged. It felt nice but he knew it wasn’t for him, it was for Liam. 

At the rink, Theo parked the suburban near the back entrance. He promised Scott he’d call if he needed help and went inside. He went straight to the maintenance office in the back, Johnny’s favorite place to get high. 

“Johnny!” Theo yelled making the beta cringe and turn to him. “What the fuck! Who the fuck… Wait, you’re the guy that always comes around with Raeken.” Theo rolled his eyes and grabbed Johnny by the throat and pinned him to the wall. “I don’t have time for this. I know you’re a new werewolf, I need to meet with your alpha.” Johnny eyed Theo, surprised by his strength. “Been hanging around Theo a bit much kid.”

Theo growled, Liam’s I.E.D getting the better of him. “I’m not in the mood Johnny! Where is your alpha?” He normally tried to fake anger and give the impression that he was losing it, but with the added short fuse of Liam’s anger issues he was actually losing it. “Where is he!” He yelled and Johnny flinched. “Try Reba’s house. She lives in those lofts downtown. Make sure it’s Reba and not Kat. Kat will give you a runaround.” Theo dropped Johnny and turned to walk away. “Thanks.” 

Theo relayed the information to Scott and they headed downtown, telling the pack to meet them there. She lived in Derek’s building so they had easy access. They tried knocking but when that didn’t work they went in. Immediately Theo was punched in the jaw, flooring him. Scott and Malia growled and tried getting a hit in but she was fast. She scented Stiles as human and made a dash for him. Theo got to his feet and jumped between them. He took claws to the chest but he didn’t go down, not with Stiles behind him and in danger. 

He grabbed her wrist and tried flipping her, her claws getting him in the side. He let Liam’s anger take over and make him stronger. He dug his claws into her arms and rushed her backwards. Slamming her into the wall and giving Malia and Derek a chance to grab her and hold her still. Scott came over and did his alpha roar to make her submit. 

“Thanks for the shield, Liam.” Stiles clapped Theo on the back. Theo couldn’t fight the grin. Stiles never thanked him for anything, nor did he ever smile at him. Before Theo could say anything Scott asked Reba where the alpha was. 

“I don’t know. He comes to us,” She panted. Theo stepped up. “That’s a lie. Johnny said Reba is the one to talk to and Kat gives the runaround. I know for a fact you’re Reba.” The red head eyed Theo. “How the fuck would you know? The only one in Beacon Hills who knows me and Kat is Theo Raeken,” She growled. Theo paused and his eyes went wide. He forgot that part. 

“I-I’ve seen Theo meet up…” Reba cut him off. “I’ve never seen you before.” Scott and the pack turned to eye Theo and he felt his heart rate pick up. He knew he couldn’t lie, not in this body. He can’t even control his anger. 

“Scott! I can explain.. Well I can’t but I swear I wasn’t up to anything!” Scott frowned and turned to Theo, he could smell fear and it was nauseating. “What’s going on Liam?” He put a calming hand on Theo’s shoulder. 

“I-I don’t know how it happened, I swear. I just woke up and I was in Liam’s body.” Everyone was now looking at him confused. “T-Theo?” Scott questioned and Theo hung his head nodding. “I was gonna tell you at the meeting but you jumped into everything right away, and I knew I could help. And for once I was allowed to help with out a million questions or a babysitter. I was trusted and we got things done.” 

Theo was waiting for the threats and the broken bones. He wasn’t expecting what he got. “We’ll figure it out Theo, but let’s get this done first.” Scott patted his shoulder softly and turned back to Reba. “Well, as you can see, we know you’re the one with the connection to the alpha. So spare us and tell us where he is.” 

Knowing she was facing Theo Raeken now she gave up the alpha’s place. Theo knew it well enough. This time Scott and Stiles got in the suburban with him. “We’ve got a bit of a drive ahead of us, so tell us what happened.” Stiles was actually giving him a chance. 

“Last thing I can remember is checking out that occult shop that Derek asked me to get that herb from. I bought it, then I found somewhere to park for the night and went to sleep. When I woke up I wasn in Liam’s bedroom.” Scott and Stiles shared a look before Stiles pulled his phone out and called Derek.

They asked him about the herb he sent Theo for. As far as he knew, Devil’s Shoestring, couldn’t do such a thing as a body swap. It had to be something else. “Did you mess with anything else?” Theo tried to think back to everything he did in the shop. He looked at books but didn’t touch, he found the herb and picked it up in the bag that it was in. “The Pearl!” Theo hit the steering wheel. “The guy that was running the shop said it was a chinese artifact, called Baozhu. He said it granted wishes, or whatever you most desired. I picked it up with my bare hand.” It had to of done this. “And you desired to be Liam?” Stiles asked confused. “No! Of course not! I wanted…” He cut himself off. They didn’t need to know. 

“What Theo, what did you want that resulted in this?” Theo sighed, maybe they’d actually believe him for once. “When he told me what it did, all I could think of, was one wish or desire. I wanted the pack to know I wasn’t the Theo they met. I changed and I could actually be a good guy, I could be a part of the pack.” 

Scott and Stiles looked at each other, they seemed to be having an entire conversation in the millisecond look. Theo figured this would be where he was told that he could neve be a part of the pack. He already understood that his past actions meant he had no trust in the pack. 

Before anything could be said they reached the house of the alpha. The pack drove up after they parked and got out. Together everyone moved to the door. Theo still being allowed to flank Scott. The alpha lifted his hand to knock but the door swung open and a big guy with dirty blonde hair stood there with a smile. 

“Scott McCall. I was told you’d be visiting. Come in.” Scott looked confused but they all entered and followed the other alpha to a back patio where lunch was set up. “Please join me, let’s talk.” He gestured to the seats around the table. Scott took a seat and placed Derek and Theo at his sides. The strongest betas he had at the moment. Malia and Lydia separated Stiles from the alpha. 

“I was told that Beacon Hills was no longer under your protection. I did not realize this was bad information. Had I known a true alpha was still protecting here, I would have gone elsewhere.” Scott eyed him, still unsure whether or not to trust him.

“Look, I come from a mafia style pack. My brother, best known as the Shadow, runs it. And after the hunter attacks that nearly wiped us out, he sent us out to recruit. We have our hands in were business and human business. He warned me to stay away from the true alpha territory, which I was told was now Davis, California.” 

Scott leaned forward and looked at the alpha. “I protect whereever needs my help, but Beacon Hills will always be my home and my main concern.” The pack nodded in agreement. “So I can see. I’ll have my betas pack it up and we’ll go elsewhere. Please don’t worry about our recruits, we don’t force the bite and we fully inform them about everything that can happen. We leave it one hundred percent up to them.” Scott didn’t like the idea but at least he knew that the ones they gave the bite to weren’t just tempted like Peter and Derek had done. 

By the end of lunch the alpha had already called every faction of his pack and had them moving out. The new betas that couldn’t leave with the pack were informed that Scott and his pack could offer help when needed. Now it was time to deal with Theo’s situation. 

“We’ve been getting calls all day from your number. We figured it was you and ignored it” Scott gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m guessing it’s Liam trying to find us.Give him a call and see if he can get the pearl. Derek is willing to pay for it.” Scott told him when they reached his house. Theo nodded and pulled his phone out. 

Liam picked up the phone within seconds and started yelling at Theo about whatever he did. Theo couldn’t get in a word so Scott took the phone and yelled, cutting Liam off. He then handed the phone back to Theo. 

“Look, I didn’t do this on purpose, but we might have found a way to reverse it. I need you to go to the Twin Sons occult shop and ask to purchase the Baozhu Pearl and then bring it to us. My truck should have enough gas to make it unless you’ve been driving around all day.” Liam growled and cursed him out but he agreed and hung up.

The pack all piled into Liam’s suburban and they drove to meet Liam at the halfway point. “According to Deaton, to reverse the wish, you have to smash the Pearl. So we get it from Liam and you smash it, it should put you both back in your own body.” Stiles relayed the information that Deaton was able to dig up in his vast collection of books and knowledge. 

They reached the halfway point just a bit after the sun had set. Liam was waiting next to Theo’s truck. “Did you get the pearl?” Theo asked as he approached the beta. “Yeah, here,” He handed it over, “Let’s get this over with.” 

Theo took the pearl and looked at the pack. “It’s been fun.” He dropped the pearl and smashed it with the heel of his shoe. For a few seconds nothing happened but then Liam and Theo dropped to the ground. Mason and Corey rushed Liam’s body, Scott and Stiles rushed Theo’s body, checking them over. Slowly Theo and Liam came to. “Are you back to your own bodies?” Stiles questioned as he eyed the two teens. 

Theo and Liam looked at each other before nodding. “Yeah, we’re back to normal.” Theo stood up with a bit of help from Scott. Liam was helped by Mason and Corey. “Do you really live in your truck, Theo?” Liam questioned the chimera. Theo shrugged it off. “Yeah… Anyways, it was fun playing hero, gotta find a place to park for the night.” He exchanged keys with Liam and gave a half hearted wave before heading to his truck.

With his back to them, he didn’t see the looks everyone exchanged. “Theo! I have a guest room and I’m sure my mom won’t mind you staying. She’s always willing to help the members of my pack.” Scott had a goofy smile on his face when Theo turned to look at him. 

“You mean… I’m…” Theo couldn’t bring himself to ask, to get his hopes up. “Till further notice, I’d say you earned it today… You had a great chance to fuck us all over and you didn’t it. You had an even greater chance to fuck Liam over and you didn’t, you did your best to keep up his appearance. Much like Deadpool refused to kill people while pretending to be Spider-Man.” Stiles shrugged. “Also, it’d be nice to have someone else who actually knows Star Wars.” Theo couldn’t help but smile at that. “I’m still Luke Skywalker.” He smirked. “In your dreams, Raeken!” 

Liam walked over to Theo. “Well, I guess I got what I'd wished for.” Theo smiled as he thought about finally being part of a pack, fixing his friendship enough with Stiles to joke around, and having a place to call home. “Oh yeah, you’re on babysitting duty while we’re at college.” Stiles called making Theo’s smile fall. “Careful what you wish for.” Liam smirked.


End file.
